Naruto: Story Concepts
by Kejmur
Summary: In other words list of one-shots with ideas placed in Naruto universe (or universes similar to canon story or with characters from Naruto series). I plan to pick up 2-3 ideas first from the list at maximum first.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the guy who owns the series. I only own OC characters.

Note: I apologize for potential grammar issues, english isn't my first language and I would love to get potential beta in future. That's all and enjoy the read ;).

Idea Nr 1 → How to avoid yellow haired Shinigami...

Everything is a matter of perspective.

And those words were never more true then in situation I was in. I knew this would happen, but whatever I tried I couldn't stop it. Or rather I couldn't avoid my participation as all I cared about was my selfish survival. Most popular angle of this moment was that the guy who commited this mass _genocide_ was in fact a definition of paragon hero – nice, polite, courageous with genius like intellect and talent. The guy who in fact did what he did to protect his home. Although I wondered if story was truly honest about it when it goes to him.

You wonder who I talk about ? I will get to this later.

It wasn't first time I entered battlefield in this disgusting rotten world. World in which people trained child soldiers to die for their villages with smiles on their faces and propaganda shoved down their throats. World in which humans could in fact execute feats which in normal one were impossible. Rikudou Sennin – you were in fact an idiot if you believed people would use your gift for good. Humans are in fact rotten scumbags, at least most of them. Especially here.

I never wanted to be part of this. I didn't give jack s**t about protecting friends, being a hero or any other delusion which many people I read about in such situation believed in. Although I had moments which I struggled to stick to my believes. Only people I loved and truly cared about – my mom and grandma were left once I died. It made situation even worse that they needed my financial help to survive. Once I died – I was afraid they ended up on streets or even worse. How would you even willingly become shinobi knowing what kind of atrocities and orders you could receive and complete them for 'the sake of a village'. This is why military always disgusted me in this and previous life. Maybe in Konoha it was different, but you also needed to kill there and it was considered NORMAL. Plus I hardly believe Konoha was a truly nice place with ROOT agents being there and ANBU who butchered and followed blindly orders as easily as other shinobi and they did it with fanatism comparable to some most religious nutjobs. I know it because I met some of them in the middle of war.

Third Shinobi War. 16 years old in this life and 29 in previous one. As Iwagakure Shinobi called Nozomi Hakobu. Which literally means Hope Carry. Yeah, it certainly didn't fit me as I never had hope when it goes to this village. And hope as a clan name… Yeah, hopeless I tell you.

I didn't have a nice choice to avoid being ninja. Heir of Nozomi clan, minor Iwagakure clan with minimal connections to Kamizuru Clan represented by old fart Oonoki and some bee lovers. We didn't have any awesome bloodlines or anything – just extremely strong Earth affinity even by standards of this village with specialized diamond mining shinobi which made us one of the main financial sources in this military hellhole.

Although „Naruto" as a story barely touched facts on Iwagakure and lack of information was truly a massive problem for me to plan things out. I played prodigy card to shove as much skill as I could, but I'm still not sure if it was the right choice. And it wasn't as easy as it sounds – manipulating chakra was a pain in the ass, especially with the amount of Yin chakra I had (I guess my previous life added to this) and VERY limited martial art experience in previous life.

Iwagakure as a village reminded me a bit of Marines from „One Piece" in a way. Harsh military environment with fanatical soldiers which believed in something similar to „absolute justice", but with also with many normal shinobi which in our world probably would end up in some normal work places instead of being part of an army. Nothing is truly black and white and Iwagakure in a way was perfect example of that. They truly believed that in a harsh world like this you need to show initiative or you simply die. Best offence being best defense and stuff. I met nice and normal people, but I hated this place anyway. Politics and simple greed of leaders is what made this experience truly unbearable at one point.

I made a mistake and defied an order where we were supposed to set-up bandits on one of Kusagakure villagers and blame Konoha for raping some „Naruto" version of Shinto nuns to make sure Grass Village supported us. I think it was a breaking point. I poisoned two of my teammates in sleep and killed third one and planned to become missing-nin. I made a mistake with poison dose in one case and he reported me back while I tried to set it up as Konoha action. Anyway they managed to track me and bring me to justice.

To punish me and make sure I can't „disobey" them Explosion Corp set-up seal array with miniature chakra bomb placed at my neck. If I tried to run away certain distance from my squad leaders it would automatically activate and blow my head off. Everything become even worse when I realized the timing this happened.

Even if I tried to sabotage a mission, another squad quickly managed to fix it and mission in the end turned out to be succesful and we gained access to Kannabi Bridge. Yes, the bridge which Minato and his team managed to destroy in the end.

In story this was pretty epic arc with lots of drama and action. But when you are on the other side and realize that you walk straight up into death without any hope to escape you realize how easy is to die without any hope to do anything about it. To escape certain fate. Yeah, in this moment I hated Naruto which wasn't even born yet. As I couldn't call it otherwise back then. I truly believed that whatever I tried I couldn't avoid this ending no matter what. I feel like he gave me false hope. Even if blaming fictional character sounded in fact ridiculous I couldn't help it.

And this is how I ended up in a current spot. Desperate screams, cries and gurgles from slit throats bombarded my ears. I froze in fear knowing it was hopeless. Tears streamed my cheeks. I couldn't believe how one man could turn trained killers to panicked mass of desperate survivors. It made situation even worse as some of those killed people were younger then me, even by 3-4 years. Children which never had a choice, but to die in this place. So young...

 _I don't want to die…_

I whispered as I could barely force voice from my throat. It just wasn't fair. I lived normal boring life in my previous life. Why was I punished being reborn in this friggin hellhole of a dimension ? I never even commited any sort of crime for gods sake ! Sure, I was far from perfect but I tried to be honest about things that mattered. In this world I became something I never wanted to be.

 _So in the end I couldn't avoid my fate…._

I just couldn't move from my spot, people around dropped like flies. Sakura, cheerful happy-go-lucky girl with short brown hair and honest constant smile on her face with shock and terror on her face dropped several meters in front of me.

Nezumi, cheeky opportunistic bastard which showed me how to cheat, lie and survive in this world, while being my comrade and part of some missions in which we participated together. Also someone with a liver which Tsunade would probably kill for. This one couldn't even react, quick slit on a throat and he was done for. I saw fury in his eyes, like he tried to say that all everything he did was a massive waste of time.

Miyabi, strict and silent lady which specialized in the art of seduction and poison. But for some reason she had a soft for me, even if her lessons were pain in the ass. And I needed to admit that I started to get a small crush on her as I always prefered older women. In shinobi terms she was ancient being 35 years old but with a beauty of a girl several years younger. She was dissapointed in me after I pulled that desperate stunt, but never really scolded me. Also she was the only one I told the truth in the end. That I wanted to escape village and live a normal life. I also felt that she hated me and liked at the same time stuck between the sense of duty and friendship. Or maybe love ? Nah… I never believed I was that lucky. Her mission was to poison certain water springs I never truly cared about in Land of Fire to make sure as many Konoha shinobi dropped dead after drinking it. In the end I was impressed how calmly she took incoming death. Graceful to the end. Did she smile to me ? Probably just my nerves…

There were others like this – normal humans with their own dreams and hopes. Crushed in a matter of minutes. No, seconds describe it far better. I knew it was close. Once I noticed yellow flash in front of me I cried and tried to stop him. Do something. Survive ! But I knew he outclassed me. It wasn't even close. Once he dodged my tanto swipe, I whispered my last words in polish.

 _Forgive me… Mom… Grandma..._

You would think that he would hesitate. Seeing someone desperate and terrified of incoming death. But it wasn't the case. In his eyes I was probably another Iwa shinobi which he couldn't spare. So with a sad grimace on his face he quickly pushed kunai in the back of my skull to kill me as fast as possible.

My worst nightmare happened in the end. In eyes of many war hero and definition of true paragon character. In real world one of fan favorites. Father of main protagonist of „Naruto" manga and the one who sacrificed himself for the sake of his home.

In the end I couldn't avoid dying from the hand of Namikaze Minato. Yellow Flash. 4Th Hokage and my own yellow haired shinigami. Oh the irony of that statement. The one who shinigami in the end finished off.

Yeah, maybe for most of people he was a hero, but for me he was my death sentence and someone who I hated in last seconds of my life and despised with burning passion.

Because everything is a matter of perspective...

„Ugh, that was one hell of a nightmare..."

That was scary. I couldn't believe how realistic and vivid that scary dream was. At least this is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I couldn't move my body and only thing which escaped my throat was loud wail. Once I woke up and realized I was in arms of some unknown woman with Iwagakure handband on her forehead I cried. Because I couldn't believe how rotten my luck was. It just wasn't fair. I just wanted to keep living my normal, stagnant life.

I needed to do everything to avoid this. To survive. Even if I needed to sactifice some part of my humanity…

 **A/N: This is one of my ideas. This one is Semi-OC insert story with character in a way similar to me, but with some differences as well. He will be FAR from Gary Stu, smart, but far from perfect as well. Funny thing is that I still wonder if I want this OC to die in the end or not, but yes, he may in the end die, so we may not get happy ending at all. I want it to show desperation and determination for him to survive. I WON'T make it easy, that's for sure. Also it's easy to hate humanity and elemental nations make it even easier as most humans aren't worth it. Yeah, cynical, but with caring side for people he cares about as well. I hope you like this idea. I like it myself as I think Iwagakure is a place which is worth to explore and present and lack of information allow me much higher creativity then normally it would be possible. Cheers.**


End file.
